Mikami: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by DutchessofSweet777
Summary: Curious about how your MIKAMI unit works? Read and find out!


Misa-chan: Now first of all I'd like to thank bookthehobbit for helping me on this, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it as well

Misa-chan: Now first of all I'd like to thank bookthehobbit for helping me on this, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it as well. Oh, and please leave a review on your way out!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note nor do I own this cool idea.

**Teru Mikami: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual **

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MIKAMI **unit. To ensure you get the full use and benefits of your Kira-worshipping prosecutor, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Teru Mikami aka X-Kira

Date of Manufacture: June 7, 1982

Place of Manufacture: Shinigami Inc, Japan

Height: 6"1

Weight: 123.5 lbs.

Your **MIKAMI **unit will come with the following accessories:

Three Business Suits

Three Casual Outfits

Three Gym Outfits

One pair of glasses

One cell phone

One Death Note

One set of Shinigami Eyes

When you first unpack your **MIKAMI **unit, he may seem a bit finicky and disoriented. Please acquaint him around the place and he'll be fine.

**Programming: **Your **MIKAMI **unit will probably perform one of the following functions.

Prosecutor: The **MIKAMI **unit is a prosecuting attorney and he is the one who brings justice to criminals. If you know a criminal who deserves to be in prison, the **MIKAMI **unit will gladly take the criminal to court.

Teacher: The **MIKAMI **unit is very smart and you can trust him to teach you about anything as long as he's in a good mood.

Acquainted Friend: Lonely? Need someone to talk to? Your unit is lonely as well and needs someone to talk to. You can talk to him about anything as long as it's appropriate and not vulgar.

Your **MIKAMI **unit comes with four different modes:

Serious Business

Angsty

Delete

Totally Off His Rocker

The default mode of Serious Business is usually activated when your **MIKAMI **unit is at work being lawyerly, serious and generally normal. He will usually be quiet and solemn in this mode; please don't chatter or act super hyper.

Angsty mode is usually from remembering his childhood or when he realizes that the **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit is just a man and not a god. Comfort him and keep pens away from him. He may become suicidal.

Delete mode happens when your unit comes in contact with injustice. He will either write names in his Death Note or text/call the **KIYOMI TAKADA **unit. If you do anything he would consider criminal, be careful.

Totally Off His Rocker mode is activated when the **MIKAMI** unit is thrown in jail and is often thought to be caused by the effects of a **NEAR** unit writing his name in the Death Note. Remember to keep your unit out of jail or you might have to reprogram him.

**Relations with other units:**

**KIYOMI TAKADA:** Theses two units seem to be closely acquainted and they share the same obsession that the **LIGHT YAGAMI **unit, although the **MIKAMI **unit's arises from his belief that the **LIGHT YAGAMI** unit is god. Additionally, they were for some time, in contact with each other due to the fact that they are working for Kira.

**LIGHT YAGAMI:** Your unit knows this one to be Kira, and will obsessively worship him. However, too much interaction will result in your **MIKAMI **unit's death so caution is advised.

**GEVANNI:** This unit will catch and arrest yours.

**NEAR: **The NEAR unit will possible write your unit's name in the Death Note.

**Cleaning:** The **MIKAMI **unit is perfectly capable of washing himself so please don't try to bathe him for your unit's sake.

**Energy: **The **MIKAMI **unit will eat anything decent put in front of him and make sure he gets a good night's sleep every night.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: Why is my **MIKAMI **unit stabbing himself with a pen?

A: Your unit has realized that the LIGHT YAGAMI unit is not god and he has become suicidal. Please don't let this happen!

Q: Can he eat apples like my RYUK unit?

A: Ah, yes he can.

Q: Can I date my **MIKAMI** unit?

A: Sure of course you can but as long as you treat him right and don't be mean to him.

Q: What kind of hair products does my unit use to make his hair look so cool?

A: No one is sure but you can try to look into his room.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the MIKAMI unit will live until the numbers above his head wear out or until he goes to jail and ends up taking his own life. For some weird reason if you get tired of him, you can simply send him back and we'll gladly send you a KIYOMI TAKADA unit.

Misa-chan: Well, what do you guys think? I really enjoyed writing it and I hope y'all loved it!


End file.
